Ranger, Ranger
by WeLonelyOldSouls
Summary: It was a lawless world, controlled by a madman and a program. Something had to give. Where a few changes have a resounding impact. Some people just want to watch the world burn, but others stand ready to stop them. No parings yet
1. Chapter 1

About a month and a half of play, the 'Red Sky' as it was dubbed, came back. There was no dramatic reappearance of Kayaba, nor was there any new items or quests or anything really, it seemed. In fact, since it came at 3 a.m. local time, barely anyone knew about it. Only a few, those who were out leveling or questing, or engaged in other activities with their friends, witnessed it. A few, very unlucky ones, noticed that during the red sky, the monsters froze. Those who were killed during it died, and dropped normal loot. Players tried to take advantage of the lapse in attacks, but a few found themselves almost through the monster when it cleared.

The Red Sky dissolved, the moon came back, and after a brief wash of static, the monsters regenned fresh. What was nearly dead was now back at full strength, with all of the abilities and powers and items still in play. Precious few died; sacrifices to learn of a risky opportunity. As no one died during the Red Sky, it is unknown whether or not a player who dies during it will also regen. Later, a few commented that things felt different, a few bugs were phased out, a few minor tweaks in XP and item drops. They figured it was a system patch. They would not be wrong.

The phenomenon came again a few more times. It was rare, and it always seemed minor. There were no new quests, no new items or locations that they could tell. There were only small tweaks and fixes. There was much rejoicing when the sleep PK was eliminated by a verbal agreement as well as a physical one. They had just cleared the 58th floor when another Red Sky happened. Some weren't happy that it waited until after the boss was defeated to spawn, others couldn't care less. This one however, was different. For one, it lasted much longer. Rather than only existing for a few moments, it lingered.

Most of the tired clearing team teleported up one more level, sent off their reports, and fell asleep. One special swordsman drudged his way home, flicking through teleport gates and quietly sprinting through towns. The raiding team had started around seven local time, and it was now four in the morning. He finally stumbled his way to his shack- er, cabin, and lay down. He had only just closed his eyes against the harsh red when it faded away, revealing a bright moon that was, of course, shining in his face. He rolled to the side, and fell asleep.

The next morning, he had a few notifications. Asuna was worried, Agil wanted to appraise his loot, Klein had sent another guild join request, which he denied immediately. He closed the window, believing that would be all of them. After Silica, there were no others who would send him messages. He was wrong. The annoying orange notification exclamation point was still active in the corner of his eye, blinking slowly. He opened his menu again, searching for the notification.

 **New Quest: Anubis Fury**

 **Description: A group of 'jackals' have disturbed the God-king's rest. Rectify this error by eliminating the uproar. He will not rest until they are silenced. They reside in the Graveyard of the Damned, floor 19.**

 **Rewards: EXP, Cor, Reputation increase**

Kirito paused in his tracks. This was something new. Something strange. He hadn't run into anything like it in the beta, and no one had ever heard of a quest type as this. Nor had he ever seen a reward like it. Successfully completing the quest would turn even a red player's tag green. A green one like his own… may even jump to silver. Silver icons were a legend, a tale told by players around fires deep in dungeons. It was said that a few had done enough good things, had helped enough and been such good influences, that their icons had changed to reflect their increased trust. They were not only good to others, but were exceptional.

Legends say that one such person is a man who runs supplies to the front lines. He isn't too high a level, but he gives out healing items to those who need it, for free. Many players claim to have been helped by him. There is a collection point by each teleport gate that you can donate items or col to, in order to help. Kirito hadn't seen him, hadn't needed his help, but he believed. It was one of his rituals; each time he set out on a raid, he left behind a healing and teleport crystal in the box, just in case it was his unlucky day. Others too existed, there was a lady in the town of beginnings who ran a hospital/orphanage, who many claim that she had the silver too. But he was off track.

This quest was new, it was difficult. Slowly, the reality sunk in. This quest was most certainly out of the ordinary. The location terrified him. Not because of the monster spawns, or the actual place, but because of its residents. The Graveyard of the Damned was home to the Laughing Coffin Guild. They had made it a fortress. A clearing team could likely wipe them out, but they would all be red afterwords. That's why the reputation increase was there! To counteract the 'murders' of the guild members. There was more to it, though. This quest terrified him. It referenced a player created guild. Which meant that somewhere, someone was watching the game- and they didn't like what they saw. Someone, outside of Kayaba, who didn't care, was in control. He suddenly felt paranoid, felt watched. Who was in control? How far in control were they? Could they spawn something in a safe zone, create a monster that couldn't be killed? He put it from his mind. He had to have his loot appraised, and focus on clearing the next floor. Every floor was another step. He had to tell his sister what he had realized. He had to be honest. She deserved it.

Agil was overjoyed at some of the drops Kirito had collected; negotiations fell in the swordsman's favor after that. Kirito walked out of his shop with a mostly fair deal, walking toward the teleport gate to the front lines. Floor 59. Initial reports said it was a watery floor, a lot of open sea with a few islands. The local information indicated the labyrinth was in a series of underwater caves, which flooded at certain times. It was certainly a challenging floor. Swimming and agility would be key. He prepared to activate the gate, but a body flew out of the pillars in a flash of blue light. They collided, knocking both of them to the ground. Kirito quickly pushed the man off him, climbing to his feet, about to tell this reckless fool off. He opens his mouth to speak, but shuts it just as quick. The man is sprawled on the ground still, ugly words carved into his back.

 **-Who's laughing now?-**

He was in bad shape. Kirito didn't know if it was a message from laughing coffin or what, but he had to do something. He shouted at someone passing by to help him carry the boy to an inn. Togetehr, they carried the unconscious victim to the inn, and got a room. Kirito held back from using a crystal. Since they were in a safe zone, he would heal alright, and there wasn't a risk of him dying. It wouldn't be fun for him, but it was more economical to save the healing item. Kirito composed a quick message for the man when he woke up, and went back down to the main floor.

"How much for the room?" Kirito asked.

"800 cor a night." The NPC replied in the annoyingly cheerful way they had. It wasn't a bad rate, but it could eat up his reserved if it took too long. If the boy wasn't better by tomorrow afternoon, Kirito decided, then he would move down to the first town. Kirito paid the cost and returned to the room, setting up a small tea set he had crafted by a craftswoman on the twelfth floor. It was simple, but with the right ingredients, produced some very soothing blends. He smiled when he thought of what the others would think if they knew that the legendary black swordsman brewed tea. It would be a shock, that the arrogant and violent master swordsman had a quiet and reserved side to him. What fools.

He sat quietly at the table, sipping his tea and watching the man. He-who-had-crashed didn't look like much of a fighter. The telltale signs of a sword or mace weren't there. The game was realistic enough that it developed your avatar in accordance with what you did in the game. Swordsmen normally gained muscle in their arms, shield bearers had the strap marks imprinted on them. Spear warriors grew to match their weapon. The boy wasn't. He was thin, too thin for a heavier weapon. He lacked the calves for spear work. He was either a noncombatant, or something else entirely. Kirito shook his head amusedly and stowed his gear. He leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. It would be morning soon…

A crash woke the swordsman. Somebody had broken through the window. Another burst through the door. The assailants seized the boy and started running out the door and down the stairs. Kirito snapped awake, chasing after the duo. He grabbed one by the ankle, pulling him down. The other got away, running straight for the teleport gate. Kirito's capture fought to escape, kicking at the swordsman. Kirito dodged the kicks, trying to pull his target back to him. They tussled, but the captor got away once his pants tore, revealing an ominous tattoo. The Laughing Coffin. They must have been torturing that boy, and he escaped. He made it here, but they tracked him down. Kirito sighed. He had tried to ignore the quest that had popped up. He had more important things to do. But, that kid was in danger. Worse, he owed Kirito money. The only person who could beat that kid until he paid up was Kirito!

"Get back here! I'm the loan shark! You can't have him until he pays up!" Kirito shouted, racing for the gate. Burdened by the unconscious man, the duo had only just started the teleport sequence when Kirito swung into view. He readied one of his skills, ready to tackle them, but they slipped out right before he hit. Kirito crashed through the inactive pillars, sliding through the dirt on the other side. He almost raced to storm the Dungeon, but held back. He would need help for this one. They were all sorts of levels in there, with some truly horrific abilities. He couldn't solo this one. Resigned, he opened his friends list and sent a quick message.

 **I need your help for a special quest. Meet me at my home. Just you.**

 **P.S. I'm still not joining your guild!**


	2. Chapter 2

It took two days for the group to assemble. It consisted of a who's who of the top guilds. Klein, leader of his rag-tag band of raiders, had brought one of his friends as back up. Agil, the towering swordsman that haunted the middle floors had only him gear, but it was enough. To his surprise, Asuna, the Lightning Flash herself, commander of the KoB, had deemed his summons worthy. Kirito quickly overcame his shock.

"First, thank you for coming." He began, only to be immediately interrupted.

"Kirito, what is this about? Your message said it was urgent." Klein demanded, sounding worried.

"You all know about the new quest, the vengeance one?" He asked.

"Hai, Anubis Fury." Agil responded.

"It needs to be done." Kirito said.

"Why now? And why us?" Asuna asked.

"They need to be stopped before more innocents are killed because of it." Klein's teammate added.

"Yes, but why us? Any raiding crew could do it. We should focus on the front lines, let some other group do this." Asuna countered.

"I don't trust anyone else to do this. There's a saying, 'If you want something done right,'" Kirito said.

"Do it yourself." Agil finished.

"Exactly. Who's up for it?" Kirito asked.

In the end, nobody decided not to do it. To maintain the element of surprise, they decided not to call in reinforcements. They set out almost immediately, headed for the 19th floor.

 **Graveyard of the Damned**

 **19** **th** **floor**

 **Active quest: Anubis' Fury**

As they crested the hill, the mausoleum rose out from the mists, eerie and ominous. Gargoyles dotted its roof, and jagged spires seemed to be the architect's favorite. To add to the ambiance, the central tower had a jagged hole in it where legend says a demon was summoned with lightning.

"That looks inviting." Klein remarked, pausing at the hill crest.

"Come on, let's get this over with." Asuna muttered, pushing the gate open. Since it was only floor 19, the zombies that rose from the graves were easily dispatched. For most, it took only one blow to cut one apart. They were nearing the middle of the path to the mausoleum when the first trap went off. It was a low level stun gas that rose up. Harmless to the players' higher levels, but to any unsuspecting low levels, it would make them easy prey for the zombies.

Next, came a cleverly placed siren before a gated maze. They had to fight off the encroaching tide of zombies while navigating through the misty passages. After that was a couple of spring loaded dart traps. The darts exploded showering them with an acid that temporarily ate through their armor.

"Kirito, we cannot outlast these zombies forever. I fear they've trapped the spawn points to make them get here faster. They will overrun us soon!" Agil warned.

"We must get through! I don't think anyone else could take this." Indeed, Klein and Agil naturally fell into a pattern that kept them both relatively safe. Asuna provided support for Kirito, while Klein's man was there for any rough spots. There was no avoiding all of the attacks, but they were making very good progress.

Then the first real person appeared. Klein froze up, and Agil took a bad hit full on. The Player had an oversized butcher's knife, which he coated in paralysis potion. Agil slowed due to the potion. Klein's man also couldn't do it. It took Asuna switching from the other side to finally put down the murderer.

"You can't hesitate. The quest says they need to die, and we all agreed with it. Do your jobs!" she shouted, barely leaping back in time to prevent a zombie from biting Kirito.

After a litany of traps and more players, they finally reached the gates of the dreaded ossuary.

"There's no turning back now. It's all or nothing." Kirito said, resting a sword on the gate.

"Last chance to turn around and go home, you mean." Klein added, pushing the door open.

"It's time they pay for the lives they've taken." Asuna demanded, stepping in briskly. They had taken out two of her guard the other week. She was going to slaughter them. Agil followed in silently, nodding to the doorholder. Lastly, Klein's friend walked in. Kirito took a deep breath and entered the unhallowed hall himself. As soon as the door closed, the room spun. The friends were thrown apart, each to separate areas. Together, they were confident they could have conquered the castle. Apart? They were less confident.

"Kirito?" Klein shouted, parrying a sword from an attacker. Absently, he beheaded his enemy and sought down the hall. There was no door behind him, only a dead end. The whole castle was a trap.

"I hate teleporting." Agil muttered, hefting his axe back onto his shoulder. He felt a little queasy, but it would pass. Alternatively, if he puked, it would prove a good marker. His map was on the fritz.

Asuna had no time for seeking her friends. Her only focus was revenge. They had to pay for taking her crew. They were her friends, and she found them dead. They got full honors. She burned her cloak in the ceremonial fire. It reduced the durability, but the symbolism had driven up recruitment 73%. It was worth it. She could handle herself.

Klein's friend wasn't scared. Why would he be? He was only trapped in a creepy dungeon full of murderers, without his leader or the rest of the party. He would be fine. He crept down the hall, carefully searching for clues or warning. He didn't see the door. He tripped on the rug and head-butted the door, which popped open, pitching him into the room. He saw many people, some chained to the walls, some torturing the prisoners. He started to scream for help.

They all heard the scream. Klein received the notification. His friend was dead. The normally calm swordsman started to grow angry. They had dared to take one of his own? He rushed into the next room, sword ready. The three Laughing Coffin members were not ready, having been relaxing at the table, drinking their tea. His first blow decapitated one, and his spin thrust the sword through another. Both exploded into fragments. The gear notification icon popped up in his lower view, it seemed that he got what gear they had when they died. Useful. The third member threw his tea at Klein and drew his pike. The weapon was unusual, as it required deftness of hand. It was a short staff with a jagged spike protruding from one end. Like a scythe, but less blade like, more toothy. Klein narrowly jumped back form the swipe. The coffin advanced, pushing Klein against the table. He swung overhead, and Klein rolled to the side, the heavy pike embedding itself in the wooden table. Rather than dislodge the weapon, the coffin, in a show of strength, lifted the table with the weapon and clocked Klein with it. The samurai was thrown to the side, dazed from the heavy blow. The table flew off the pike and splintered on the wall. The coffin raised his pike, a savage look in his eyes.

A strange whump, whump sound could be heard as he tensed to swing it down. Just as he reached the peak of his arc, there came a meaty thwack. To Klein's shock, a familiar large axe was embedded in the coffins back. Agil strode through another door.

"You alright?" he asked, concernedly.

"That was- Yeah. I'm fine. How did you do that?" He asked, incredulously.

The axeman shrugged. "Lucky throw. It really shouldn't have spun that neatly. I was hoping it would distract him. I never thought it would connect like that."

"I'm glad it did, you saved my life." Klein promised, clasping the tall man's arm.

"Just repay the favor someday." Agil promised, pushing Klein's hand away, "Have you seen the others?"

"No. Booru is dead through, I got the notification."

"We all heard the screams. We will avenge him. The others can't be far." Agil said, pulling his axe from the corpse's back.

Kirito was worried from where he crouched, peering down at the gathering hall below. They had underestimated the Laughing Coffin. He had underestimated the murder guild. And now, they may not be walking out of this place alive. He may have just lead his friends to their dooms. Below, sat easily a hundred members, chowing down and swapping stories. One hundred players, none of which wanted to die. And this was only the beginning. He didn't see some of the more prominent players, some of the nasty types. There were more in this house of horrors, more chances for a mistake to be made, for someone who walked in, to never walk out. Then, Kirito heard the scream. Chaos erupted beneath him.

"This would be," He whispered to himself, darting away from the hall, "Problematic."


End file.
